Endless Rain
by Jeh Himura
Summary: Dizem que a chuva é capaz de limpar a alma, ela só queria ser aquela chuva para ele. [InuKikKag]


Eles acreditavam que o silêncio seria o melhor remédio, ao menos naquele momento o silêncio era reconfortante.

"Ao menos isso" – pensou a jovem colegial observando seus amigos.

Já passara por sua cabeça inúmeras vezes falar algo, tentar anima-los, mas ao abrir sua boca a fechava na mesma hora, sabia que nada do que falaria ajudaria, estavam cansados, cansados daquela vida, daquelas dores, daqueles joguinhos. O fato de duas, das três pessoas que dividiam a cabana com ela estarem gravemente feridas dormindo também a impedira de se pronunciar,

"Maldito Naraku" – pensou novamente.

Correu os olhos pela velha cabana, olhou pela janela, ainda chovia, o tempo estava assim há três dias, suspirou. Mais uma vez Naraku havia brincado com eles, mais uma vez aquele maldito yokai desprezível se fortalecera e os usara como cobaia para demonstrar seu estrondoso poder, ela sentia medo, sabia disso, na verdade tinha certeza que todos tinham embora fizessem questão de jamais demonstrar, mas ao olhar para os rostos das pessoas que compartilhavam sua dor isso ficou claro para ela. Inuyasha estava inconsciente, havia perdido mais sangue do que nunca perdera em todas suas batalhas, Sango mantinha uma expressão de dor mesmo dormindo, havia sido atacada impiedosamente por Kohako seu irmão mais novo que estava sobre o controle de Naraku sem lembranças nenhuma de sua vida, sua inseparável companheira Kirara dormia á seu lado, protegendo-a, Miroku o único acordado parecia em transe, olhava para sua mão direita, a colegial não precisava perguntar parar entender o motivo, o buraco de vento aumentara 2 vezes de tamanho graças à última luta. Ela suspirou novamente.

– Está tudo bem, Kagome?

Kagome levantou os olhos e encontrou os de Miroku, sorriu.

– Está sim e com você?

– Você não me parece bem, está pálida... Descanse um pouco, o Inuyasha vai agüentar.

Kagome olhou confusa para o monge, mas longo entendeu. Estava sentada ao lado do hanyou segurando sua mão, largou-a na hora, vermelha.

– Não é nada disso do que você está imaginando! – apressou-se Kagome a se explicar.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso vazio.

– Eu sei, mas como eu disse, ele vai agüentar, você deveria cuidar de seus ferimentos também.

Pela primeira vez a colegial olhou para si mesma, sua camiseta antes tão branca estava vermelha, manchada de um sangue que dessa vez sabia ser seu, sabia que nunca havia se feriado tanto, Naraku havia enfiado uma lança em sua barriga atravessando-a, talvez fora nessa hora que Inuyasha se transformada em um yokai, concluiu. Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

– Sabe Miroku, eu estou com medo.

Ele a olhou.

– Do Naraku?

– Não...

Novamente os dois ficaram em silêncio.

– Eu tenho medo de morrer.

– Isso é natural, todos nós temos.

– Não! Não é. – Kagome falava aflita. – Vocês sempre arriscam suas vidas eu sou um estorvo.

Miroku pensou por alguns minutos.

– É duro, não é? Ver os outros sempre ficando mais fortes e você se sentir fraco, sem poder fazer nada.

Lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos de Kagome, suas palavras saiam quase inaudíveis.

– Eu queria ajudar, eu queria ser forte para lutar ao lado de vocês e não ser defendida sempre.

– Você é forte Kagome. – Ele sorriu, dessa vez de uma forma terna. – Você só não faz idéia disso.

A colegial ficou em silêncio, começara a perceber que se mexer ou mesmo falar fazia com que a dor se espalhasse pelo corpo. Acabou por adormecer sentada.

– O que você tem a me dizer, Inuyasha?

– Então você sabia que eu estava acordado, monge pervertido?

– O tempo todo.

– Dizer sobre o quê?

– Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. – o monge hesitava em tocar no assunto.

– Feh!

Miroku suspirou, sabia o quão impossível era tocar nesse assunto com ele, sabia como era impossível falar sobre "_ela"_ com Inuyasha.

– Não foi ela... – o hanyou dizia mais para si mesmo do que para o monge a sua frente.

– Não minta para si mesmo, você mais do que qualquer um aqui sabe que mais uma vez a Kikyou nos jogou nos braços do Naraku sem hesitar.

– Não foi ela, Miroku! Dessa vez, nada indica que tenha sido ela.

O monge deu ombros.

– Você quem sabe.

– Feh!

O hanyou virou-se com esforço na cama improvisada para a parede, procurando um ponto interessante que lhe tirasse da mente aqueles pensamentos. Miroku levantou-se e caminhou pela cabana parando ao lado de Sango, olhou-a preocupado e sentou-se novamente, agora, em frente da exterminadora, adormecendo como os outros.

_Estou andando na chuva  
Andando sem direção, meu machucado corpo está ensopado  
Com o barulho do gelo entrelaçado  
Continuando a matar, irei vagar eternamente  
Até conseguir esquecer seu amor_

Inuyasha piscou lentamente seus olhos ao sentir aquele cheiro, olhou a seu lado, viu Kagome, certificou-se que não era dela.

"Idiota, ela não tem esse cheiro!" – Pensou levantando-se com esforço. – "Desculpe..."

Caminhou silenciosamente dentro da cabana, não queria acordar ninguém, não queria acorda-la e ter de encarar aqueles olhos carregados de dor que ele causara, não agora. Abriu a porta, sentiu as gotas caindo pesadamente sobre si, sentiu um arrepiou correr-lhe a coluna e seu corpo sendo ensopado lentamente, olhou para o céu e os viu, os carregadores de alma que deixavam clara a presença de Kikyou por perto, ignorou a dor em seu corpo e correu sem direção certa, apenas correu ao encontro dela, não olhou para trás, o medo de encontrar Kagome era enorme, o medo de dizer "Estou indo atrás dela de novo, me espere... Espere até que eu consiga esquecer esse amor" o impedia de olhar, sabia que não tinha direito e que provavelmente jamais esqueceria esse amor. Colocou a mão em sua barriga e depois a olhou, estava cheia de sangue olhou para o chão e o viu coberto pelo mesmo líquido vermelho contido em sua mão, talvez a água da chuva que o havia ensopado estivesse da mesma cor que seu sangue dando a impressão de que ele sangrava mais do que o real. Escorregou na grama molhada e ficou deitado ali, olhando para o céu e vendo os carregadores, fechou os olhos sentindo aquele cheiro tão familiar mesclado com o de seu próprio sangue.

_Dormir é um narcótico  
Silenciosamente dissolve meu coração, o qual eu dei ao meu  
destino  
Feito para dançar com um altivo amor  
Eu embalo meu trêmulo corpo em uma rosa de memória  
Eu mantenho meu amor à você para mim mesmo_

– Você tornou-se patético.

Aquela voz fria fez com que abrisse os olhos e se levantasse com esforço, estava quase desmaiando novamente.

– Que estado deprimente, olhe só para você... – a voz continuava.

Ele continuava a olhar, a chuva caia sobre os dois.

– Eu estava relembrando do passado.

– Relembrando? Você estava sonhando, como sempre Inuyasha.

– Kikyou... foi... – ele começava.

Kikyou soltou uma de suas risadas irônicas.

– O que? Você quer saber se fui eu que entreguei vocês ao Naraku? Então, você ainda acredita que não tenha sido eu?

Ele abaixou os olhos, ficar de pé estava custando-lhe muito esforço, cambaleou um pouco antes de desistir e se sentar.

– Por que fez isso? Você sabe que não precisa mais lutar...

– Não?

– Não, você pode ser protegida...

– Por quem? Por você e seu amor patético por mim?

– Do que você está falando Kikyou?

– Você ainda me ama, sempre me amou e sempre vai me amar, mas isso não significa que eu vá querer ser protegida por alguém fraco como você, Inuyasha. Você nutre esse sentimento por mim na esperança que aqueles dias que vivemos voltem... Mas eles não vão voltar...

Inuyasha sentiu seu corpo tremer, olhou para o céu a chuva havia apertado, não sabia se o tremor havia sido causado pela chuva ou pelas palavras de Kikyou, seu coração se apertou no peito, como ela conseguia falar aquilo com aqueles olhos frios? Como conseguia ser tão indiferente?

_Chuva sem fim, cai em meu coração, nos ferimentos nele  
contidos  
Deixe-me esquecer todo o ódio, toda tristeza_

– Você ainda não me explicou por que fez isso.

– Não é óbvio? Eu queria te ver assim. – ela sorriu cinicamente.

– Assim correndo atrás de você?

Kikyou cerrou os olhos.

– Não, assim, desesperado lutando pela sua vida medíocre, mas sabe, nunca imaginei que não faria isso pela sua vida.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Inuyasha parecia confuso.

– O que aquela garota significa pra você?

– Você está falando da Kagome?

– Você sabe de quem eu estou falando! O que ela significa pra você?

A miko demonstrava nitidamente toda sua irritação ao tratar de tal assunto, Inuyasha a fitou sentiu um misto de ódio e tristeza, por que ela tinha de ser assim? O que havia acontecido com a "_sua" _Kikyou? Olhou para o céu e imaginou se a chuva seria capaz de limpar sua mente e seu coração.

– Responda Inuyasha! – Kikyou o tirou do transe, chamando-lhe a atenção – O que essa garota é pra você?

– Eu não sei... Mas o que ela tem a ver com tudo isso?

Kikyou abaixou-se na altura de Inuyasha segurando-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos.

– Diga-me, você se lembra de como venceu o Naraku?

– Eu não o venci.— Disse o hanyou.

– Você não lembra. Quando Naraku a atacou, você que até então estava desmaiado no chão levantou furioso, em poucos segundos já não era mais você, era um animal, você se transformou em um yokai completo novamente e ela preocupada entrou no meio da luta e te abraçou, fazendo com que você voltasse ao normal. Os dois caíram no chão desacordados, deixando o pobre monge sozinho cuidando de todos.

– Então foi assim que aconteceu, eu não me lembrava de quase nada.

– Vê? Aquela garota tem uma importância para você, eu só queria entender qual!

– Por que se preocupa tanto com isso?

– Por que ela está tomando meu lugar no seu coração, ela está te tirando de mim.

_Dias de alegria, dias de tristeza lentamente passam  
Enquanto tento te segurar, você some diante de mim  
Você é somente uma ilusão  
Quando eu acordo, minhas lágrimas secaram nas areias do sono  
Sou uma rosa florescendo no deserto_

Inuyasha a puxou e a prendeu entre seus braços, apertando-a.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse Kikyou tentando livrar-se do hanyou que a enlaçava em seus braços.

– Deixa eu ficar assim, só mais um pouco. Isso me faz lembrar dos dias bons e ruins que passamos juntos.

Kikyou ainda relutou mas acabou se rendendo.

– Eles não vão voltar Inuyasha, eles lentamente passaram.

– Eles podem não voltar, mas tudo seria mais fácil se você ficasse do meu lado.

O hanyou fechou os olhos lembrando-se de como a miko era, de como poderiam ter sido felizes, sorriu triste percebendo que aquilo era somente uma ilusão, que não importava o quanto ele quisesse aqueles dias jamais voltaram, que sua Kikyou estava morta e aquilo que mantinha em seus braços com força não era nem a sombra da pessoa que ele amava e quanto mais ele tentava traze-la para perto de si, mais ela se afastava, não aquela que ele abraçava e sim a verdadeira Kikyou que lhe roubou o coração 50 anos atrás. Ela estava sumindo diante de si e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

_É um sonho, estou apaixonado por você  
Caia no sono e me abrace_

Por que mesmo depois de tudo ele a ainda amava? Por que aquele simples momento lhe causava tantos sentimentos, tantas dúvidas?

– Isto é um sonho para tolos como você Inuyasha. Eu não pertenço mais a esse mundo.

– Eu não me importo! – retrucou o hanyou – Eu só quero você comigo, eu não me importo como nem aonde... Eu morreria se fosse preciso.

Kikyou soltou uma gargalhada.

– Do que você está rindo?!

– De você! Então, quer dizer que você cairia no sono eterno comigo agora? Apenas para me abraçar como nos velhos tempos?

– É o que você quer?

– Não se iluda. Levar-te para o outro mundo comigo já fez parte dos meus planos, mas aquela garota atrapalhou tudo o que eu quero agora é ver você sofrer, você me traiu Inuyasha, você escolheu salva-la daquela vez a ir comigo, então não fale idiotices como essa.

_Chuva sem fim, cai em meu coração, nos ferimentos nele  
contidos  
Deixe-me esquecer todo o ódio, toda tristeza_

Inuyasha novamente sentiu aquele misto de sentimentos tomar conta de si e a lembrança daquele dia veio a sua mente.

– Eu não podia deixa-la morrer, Kikyou.

– Então você finalmente entendeu o que quero dizer, não é? Sobre aquela garota?

Ele ficou em silêncio.

– Sabe, Inuyasha, hoje aqui com você eu não sei se o que sinto é ódio ou tristeza, talvez sejam os dois. Suas palavras se tornaram vazias para mim, desde aquele dia eu sinto ódio daquela garota, ódio por ela ter te roubado de mim, por você olha-la com olhos que antes eram meus, somente meus. E a tristeza... De saber que eu não estou viva, de saber que esse corpo é um amontoado de ossos e barro, de saber que você fez a sua escolha, mesmo sem saber.

– Eu escolho você, Kikyou, não importa o que aconteça eu sempre vou te amar, a Kagome nunca ocupou seu lugar em meu coração.

A miko se soltou dos braços do hanyou ignorando o que ele falava, ficou de pé olhando para o céu.

– Dizem que a chuva é capaz de limpar a alma. De fazer com que você esqueça das suas dores, talvez seja verdade.

Antes que Inuyasha pudesse retrucar o corpo de Kikyou foi envolto por seus carregadores de alma que lentamente fizeram com que ela se afastasse.

_Eu acordo de meu sonho  
Não posso encontrar meu caminho sem você_

_O sonho acabou  
Mesmo que eu repita as palavras sem vozes  
A elevada parede acinzentada reflete  
Os sentimentos de dias passados em meus sonhos  
Até que eu possa esquecer seu amor_

– INUYASHAAAAAAAA, INUYASHAAAAAAA! – uma voz gritava não muito longe dali.

Ele, que antes estava sentado, caiu levemente para trás deitando-se.

"Baka! Não acredito que está vindo para cá" – pensou.

Inuyasha pensara nas palavras de Kikyou, seu cheiro estava em suas roupas, em seu cabelo, estava impregnado nele! Tudo aquilo parecia um sonho, os minutos ao lado dela, abraçando-a, fora perfeito, descobrira que ela ainda o amava, o que mais lhe importava? Suspirou. O que ele estava pensando? Ela acabara de ir embora, deixando-o para trás novamente, se tivesse sido um sonho aquele momento, então ele já estava acordando. Ouviu um barulho de algo caindo, abriu os olhos que antes estavam fechados, vendo não muito longe de si Kagome caída em uma poça vermelha, levantou-se rapidamente pegando-a no colo, ela sorriu.

– Inuyasha, você está bem.

– Baka, o que veio fazer aqui?

Ela fechou a cara e se soltou do colo dele.

– Baka! Eu estava preocupada!

– Feh! – ele cruzou os braços – Não preciso que se preocupe comigo!

– Você veio atrás dela, não foi? – Kagome falava calmamente.

Inuyasha desviou o olhar.

– É sempre assim, você a encontra e não consegue olhar nos meus olhos!

– Pare de falar idiotices! – Ele ainda não a encarava.

Kagome virou o rosto do hanyou para si.

– Você é um idiota Inuyasha!

– Desculpe Kagome, mas eu não posso encontrar meu caminho sem ela, eu não sei o que fazer...

Ela soltou o rosto dele e sentou-se, suspirou. Puxou as pernas contra o peito, enlaçando-as com os braços.

– Você não entende mesmo.

E dizendo isso, afundou sua cabeça entre suas mãos. Inuyasha continuou em pé ao lado da colegial, olhando para uma direção oposta.

– Mesmo que eu lhe dissesse tudo o que conversamos e quais foram as palavras dela, isso não mudaria o fato de eu ter vindo atrás dela novamente. Todas as vezes que a olho as lembranças...

– Eu não quero escutar isso, Inuyasha, por favor, não faça com que eu ouça isso. – A voz de Kagome saiu chorosa e abafada.

–... as lembranças de como tudo era perfeito me atordoa, eu sei que esse sentimento de dias passados não passa de um sonho o qual eu insisto em sonhar. – O hanyou continuava a dizer ignorando os pedidos da colegial. – Mas eu sei que um dia vou acordar desse sonho...

– Você não vai esquece-la, eu sei. – completou Kagome.

– Eu queria que você estivesse do meu lado quando eu acordasse desse sonho, eu queria que você estivesse sempre por perto. Eu queria você a meu lado até que eu pudesse esquecer esse amor.

_Chuva infinita, deixe-me estar para sempre em seu coração  
Deixe meu coração tomar suas lágrimas, tomar suas memórias_

– Eu disse que ficaria a seu lado Inuyasha, você se lembra?

Ele ficou em silêncio.

– Sabe, dizem que a chuva é capaz de limpar a alma. De fazer com que você esqueça das suas dores... – dizia Kagome.

Inuyasha olhou-a espantado.

– Se isso fosse verdade, eu queria ser essa chuva.— Continuou a colegial olhando para o céu, ainda chovia. – Eu sei que eu nunca vou curar seu coração, que sempre vai existir um vazio deixado por ela, mas se a chuva fosse capaz disso eu daria qualquer coisa para ser ela.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo apenas o barulho da chuva.

– Eu seria uma chuva infinita que te livraria dessa dor que você carrega sozinho e não compartilha com ninguém. E assim eu sempre estaria em seu coração.

Kagome sentiu um peso sobre si e deparou-se com Inuyasha a abraçando.

– Hein, Inuyasha? Por que você não deixa meu coração tomar suas lágrimas, tomar suas memórias?

– Eu nunca quis te colocar no meio disso tudo.

Ela chorava.

– Eu quem me coloquei, por que desde a primeira vez que eu te vi eu soube que você carregava consigo algo que era pesado demais pra você e eu quis te ajudar a carrega-lo. Mas você não deixa! Você não deixa com que eu me aproxime.

Inuyasha a abraçou com mais força.

– Você não precisa ser essa chuva, só de ter você do meu lado eu sinto minhas dores indo embora, por isso não vá, fique comigo, Kagome. Você sempre foi a minha chuva e eu quero que seja eterna, você quem me deu um motivo pra viver de novo.

A colegial soltou um soluço, suas lágrimas se misturavam com a chuva.

– Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinho, Inuyasha, nunca.

– Então, pare de chorar, baka.

– Baka?

– É! Baka! Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você chora. Vamos voltar, antes que você pegue uma gripe.

Inuyasha se levantou, dando a mão para Kagome o imita-lo.

– Por que eu ficaria gripada e você não?

– Você é uma humana fracote, é bem mais fácil pegar uma doença do que eu.

– O que você disse, Inuyasha?

Os olhos de Kagome pareciam chamas acessas, o hanyou que já estava andando na frente não pode ver.

– Disse que você é uma humana fraca.

– Inuyasha? – A voz de Kagome estava estranhamente calma.

– S-sim? – Ele sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a coluna.

– Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!

Inuyasha afundou na terra ao ouvir o primeiro grito da colegial e afundou-se cada vez mais, ouvindo os gritos.

– POR QUE FEZ ISSO? – gritou.

– A culpa é sua, BAKA!

Kagome fechou os punhos e deixou o braço esticado para baixo, seu rosto mostrava-se claramente irritado, saiu andando na frente, Inuyasha a olhou.

"Ela é realmente doida, eu não fiz nada" – pensou levantando-se.

Andou com os braços cruzados atrás dela, deu um leve sorriso.

"Obrigada por ser a minha chuva, Kagome"

_Chuva infinita..._

* * *

Fic one shot, nem tão curta e nem tão boa quando eu queria que fosse, mas eu a fiz rapidinho só pra aprender a postar aqui. 

A música que eu usei é Endless Rain do X Japan, uma música linda e perfeita e como é meio obvio, tive a idéia da fic ao ouvi-la.

Espero pelo menos 1 Rewiew XD E obrigada a quem leu


End file.
